A national survey of women alcoholics will be undertaken to gather behavioral and demographic data to be utilized in the development of a symptom chronology of alcoholism in women. The specific objectives of this study are: l. To validate or invalidate the phases of alcohol addiction identified for women alcoholics, based upon preliminary findings reported by J.E. James in her 1974 pilot study. 2. To survey women alcoholics being voluntarily served by treatment resources, including halfway houses, in-patient treatment facilities, out-patient clinics and Alcoholics Anonymous Groups. 3. To identify any broad spectrum demographic characteristics such as marital or career status, that are strongly associated with particular phase patterns. The benefits to be derived from the findings of this study will have far-reaching influence upon the early identification, treatment and prevention of alcoholism.